


His Price

by TheGoldenHawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, RCIJ 2018, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2018, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenHawk/pseuds/TheGoldenHawk
Summary: My Christmas in July present to @thechloris





	1. Chapter 1

When he received the call for help from a small kingdom in south of the enchanted forest he had no idea that answering a simple call of the many desperate souls that habit this kingdom, would change so drastically his destiny and that of the other habitants of this kingdom.

0-0-0-0

The Dark Castle is a strange name. Because it does not reflect what it really is, if by a simple glance I had to choose a name I would call it Golden Castle because of the great amount of treasures it stores and the large spools of gold that fill its rooms, but I guess that name was already occupied. Belle thought, as she walked through the castle.

Had been in this new home for about six months, at first she was terrified of her mysterious master. After all the stories she heard as a child, she always assumed that, however crazy, they probably have a grain of truth, however, in they all agree that the price that The Dark One ask is always something priceless and precious, which does not explain why he chose me as his price, I do not think my father would consider me precious or priceless since he literally agreed to sell me to a brute like Gaston thought Belle as she dusted the vast trophy collection of Rumplestiltskin  
However after all this time Rumplestiltskin never did any damage, true when a deal does not go as planned, screams, destroys, but never directing his anger or frustration towards her.

Her mother always said that she had the gift of seeing the true self of any person and that this would be her best weapon against a cruel world because it would help her to know who to trust, who to help and who do not, is this talent which however, it would be very useful in the future when it would help to her mysterious master to obtain his much desired happy ending.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A sweet smile and eyes of a brilliant deep blue blinked into one of his deepest visions during one of his moments of weakness in which he tried to see his own future wanting to know if he could find his son, that little glimpse of his future was what that convinced him to choose this princess as a price for his magic, it did not make sense, no one in right mind would look at him with such affection as those eyes looked at him in his vision however his desire that company and a small grain of hope that the Dark Ones inside him making fun of him. convinced him to choose her, he decided that it would be his maid that way he could observe her to see why his magic says that this girl will help her find her son

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a long time trying to convince him, Belle managed to get Rumplestiltskin to agree to take her to one of his deals, however it was in that deal that he realized what Belle's purpose was, because his vision told her that she would take him to a different path that the dark curse which for so many centuries seemed to be the only path to a land without magic.

0-0-0-0-0

"So you want me to go with you" Belle asked as they drink tea in the great hall

"That’s right dearie the Amazons is a very difficult people with which I have to make a very important deal and your presence would help me soften up the things a bit"

"What do you need from them? I have read that they are a warrior people with high moral standards I do not think they have much need for magical solutions"

"You're right the Amazons do not need magic, but they were assigned to protect a powerful amulet that I need."

"For what?"

"That dear is a secret" he replied with one of his characteristic giggles,

Belle just smiled at him

_Weird_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Arriving in the kingdom of the Amazons took longer than Belle would have expected, the first time she traveled with Rumplestiltskin from her kingdom on the coast to the high mountains of Dark Castle it only took a swirl of smoke and done, however now he could only transported them to the neighboring territories and they continued the rest of way in the carriage, when she ask the reason he just muttered something that sounded like "damn protections of ancient gods" and refused to talk about it for the rest of the trip.  
When they arrived at the strength of the Amazons they were greeted by a group of beautiful women each with a fierce expression, Belle was surprised the amazons were like watching a leopard or some kind of big cat who in spoke their books, it was a deadly beauty like it was described in a chapter about the powerful mountain felines.

"What do you want?" Asked one of the women at the front of the group, apparently the leader

"We want to talk to your priestess" Belle spoke in a firm voice, while Rumplestiltskin stayed in the shadows behind her, apparently the reason because Rumple wanted she to accompany him was because the Amazons were not a particularly friendly group with mens and they are very protective with they priestess.

"Wait here," said the leader as she sent one of her warrior inside, soon returned giving her a message "She is waiting for you," said the leader as she led them into the interior of the fortress.

Belle was surprised at this statement but tried to hide it did not believe that someone here could expect them much less the priestess however Rumplestislkin only smiled.

When they arrived at a small cabin in space away from the others Belle was surprised by the amount of plants and objects found inside, full of rich and mysterious smells, some could detect that they were like honeysuckle and sage while others she had no idea.

"Dark One, so you finally come," said a woman who came out from behind a curtain in the back of the cabin, an older woman covered in furs and jewelry, but despite her age she was clearly as dangerous as any another warrior.

"If the entrance to this place was easy, I would have come before," Rumplestiltskin said with a giggle as he stepped forward.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"It's not that hard to get in if you're here bothering my people," exclaimed the woman with annoyance. "Many Dark Ones before you have tried to get it and none got it that makes you think you're different?"

"Maybe I just have confidence and a positive attitude" he replied in a mocking tone

It was then that the priestess noticed the presence of Belle, who was watching the discussion with interest.

"Come on dear, do not stay there. Come and have tea with me. The dark one can wait outside!" Exclaimed the old priestess as she watched Bella closely.

"I ..." Belle hesitated and looked at Rumplestiltskin who observed with mistrust the old woman

"Do not worry Dark One is not in our nature to hurt someone of us"

After considering a second, he agreed to wait outside, hoping that Belle could take care of herself or that she would call him in case she felt in danger, while he could try to get that amulet once and for all.

"Tell me darling why you are helping the Dark One" ask the old woman while sitting at a nearby table and serving a pot of fresh tea

"I'm not helping him just accompany him" she replied confused while accepting the cup of tea

"You have not noticed, right? Certainly his magic is powerful, however it was your magic that allowed you to cross our shields"

"I do not have any magic" she replied surprised

"We all have in us a bit of magic in our case as women we have the magic of women’s able to tame any adversity and see the true self of a person, never underestimate the power you can have, now I know what he came for, but tell me why you decided to accompany him, which is what you see inside him, what convinced you to help him and that’s why your magic decided to help.”

"How do you know I can see something"

"Little girl I've lived a long time and recognize the talent every woman has, I know you can see the heart that any man and I know you can even see my intentions"

The words of this mysterious woman echoed in her mind, no one had realized her abilities only her mother, using her talent saw that the priestess had only genuine and friendly curiosity with a hint of fear for what Rumplestislkin could do to her people. Looking at his cup of tea the delicious aroma of flowers and the warm amber color that reminded her of the color of his master's eyes, she decided to answer with sincerity.

"Sometimes when he is distracted in his spinning I see that unimaginable sadness covers him and a grief is blamed for something that happened in his past with someone close to him, I also see fear of trusting someone and being betrayed, the opportunity to concretize this deal, full his eyes a glimmer of hope that for some reason would hurt me see it to disappear”

Sighing the priestess after a moment replied "As you know we do not need magic, everything we could need our Goddess gave it to us"

While continuing to see the priestess's intentions, Belle discovered something

"That is not true, you are afraid, your crops have failed a lot of your people are sick, you are afraid that your God is disappointed whit you and is punishing you"

"Awesome, you're more talented than I expected" the priestess replied smiling as she stood up "then I guess the Dark One came at a good time, a deal can be made"

 0-0-0-0-0-0

Rumplestiskin hoped that while Belle was conversing with the old woman, he could find the amulet at once, he was not going to risk these women being so proud that they would not make a deal with him and lose the opportunity to find his son once and for all. all, the amulet of Artemis according to the stories is a magical object so powerful that it is capable of taking anyone to any realm with or without magic back and forth.

However, it was proving more troublesome than he expected. He could not inspect the fortress with a lot of armed women watching his every move waiting for a reason to shoot him, it doesn't matter that would not kill him, still it would hurt a lot.

He was hoping that Belle was fine ... "you do not have to worry about her she is more than capable of taking care of herself, moreover is more probable that she decide to stay with these women look at them they are similar to her with an indomitable spirit and thirst for adventure you know that sooner or later she will leave you what better place than this "whispered the malicious voice of the Dark One within him.

"She would not do it, we made a deal, she would not break our deal"

"How are you so sure, it would not be the first time someone breaks a deal with you"

He was so lost in his thoughts and in arguing with the Dark One that he almost did not hear the sweet voice that called him from afar

"Belle?"

"Rumple" exclaimed Belle as she reached him "are you okay? you seemed worried" she asked as she put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes

"I'm fine sweetheart" he replied as he bowed to his touch like a cat looking for affection suddenly without caring that someone could see this show of affection "Tell me the old woman have finish chattering" ask

  
Smiling Belle replied "That's right, she's ready to make a deal"


End file.
